


Jealousy

by 9haharharley1



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd bares witness to a horrible sight: Wanda and Kurt - KISSING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.
> 
> This was based off a picture I found on deviantart.com a long time ago.

He’d never felt so angry in his entire life. He was _pissed_. No, wait - he wasn’t pissed. He was absolutely, positively _livid_.

 

Todd “Toad” Tolansky was never really angry. Most of the time - unless he was fighting with the X-Geeks - he was pretty neutral. But upon walking into the kitchen of the Brotherhood Boarding House, he bore witness to a sight now ingrained in his head.

 

Wanda, Todd’s long-time crush, was kissing - no, making out - no! - was _shoving her tongue_ down Kurt Wagner’s throat. Kurt! The fuzzy blue annoyance, Nightcrawler, X-Geek, Todd’s long-time rival!

 

Todd had never felt so much rage!

 

But he knew that Wanda would totally own his sorry ass if he interrupted them. So with a scowl and an audible slamming of the door, Todd stomped out of the house.

 

What he wasn’t aware of, however, was that a pair of fake brown eyes noticed his departure. The kitchen was left with one surprised occupant and the smell of brimstone in the air.

 

Todd was stomping away from the house, hands shoved in his pockets. He needed to blow off some steam. He’d never felt so jealous in his entire life. How dare they?!

 

And not only was he angry and jealous, he was angry at himself. And he was angry at himself because he wasn’t jealous of Kurt. No, he was jealous of Wanda. This made no sense to Todd. He liked Wanda, right? Wasn’t he supposed to be jealous of _Kurt_ , not the other way around? Then why was he so sad that Kurt was apparently taken?

 

He did not notice the puff of smoke behind, nor the slight smell permeating the air.

 

Todd did notice the puff of smoke in _front_ of him and the new figure standing there. He looked up and _glared_ at the holo-hidden mutant. “An’ what do _you_ want, Fuzz-butt? Already done snoggin’ yer new girlfriend?” he sneered.

 

Kurt at least had the decency to look guilty. “Look, Toad - I mean - Todd… I didn’t… I mean, I never meant to…” Kurt ran a hand through his longish hair with a sigh. “Ah… Ich bin keine gut um dass denn…” he muttered in his native language. Todd couldn’t help but shiver. For some reason, Kurt sounded so _hot_ when he spoke German. He was so thankful the fuzz ball wasn’t paying attention at the moment. Kurt finally looked up at into Todd’s eyes after muttering to himself in German. “Look, I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I actually had come over to talk to you…”

 

Todd was actually a little surprised. “You… wanted to talk ta me?” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You can talk afta’ ya tell me what the hell tha’ was all about in the kitchen.”

 

Kurt sighed and toed at the ground. “Verdammt…” he whispered. “You can’t get mad at her for it…” he muttered.

 

“So yer sayin’ it’s her fault?” Todd asked. He could actually believe that. He knew for a fact Kurt couldn’t lie to save his life.

 

“Well… ja.” Kurt rubbed the back of his head. “I actually came over to see if you wanted to go out or something…” If he hadn’t been wearing his holo-watch, Todd never would have noticed the pale pink blush coating the other teen’s cheeks. But Kurt continued. “Wanda answered the door und said that nobody vas home und that I could vait for you if I vanted und sie said sie’d keep me company…” The more embarrassed he got, the more pronounced the blue boy’s accent got. Todd felt the soothing voice wash over him and listened less to the actual story itself. “Ve talked a little und sie got closer und dann sie kusst mich…”

 

Even though that last bit was in German, Todd got the gist of it.

 

“So… she kissed you?” he asked carefully.

 

Kurt nodded in embarrassment and looked down at the ground. “I know you have a crush on her, so I really don’t know how to break it to you…”

 

Normally when someone said that, Todd wanted to punch them in the face. But Fuzz-butt actually sounded sincere. He sounded like he was really trying to be nice about Todd’s apparent heartbreak.

 

“So… you two are _not_ goin’ out?” asked Todd.

 

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets. “Nein - ah, no. I don’t like her like that…”

 

Todd was extremely happy about that. He tried not to let it show on his face. “So, uh… what did ya wanna see me fer, anyway?”

 

The other mutant’s face flushed. “I, ah… vanted to see if du mit möchtest mir gehen…”

 

Todd raised an eyebrow and a look of confusion overtook his pale face. “Could ya repeat that? I don’ speak German, yo.”

 

Staring down at his feet, completely and utterly embarrassed, Kurt repeated himself, this time much more slowly. “I vas vondering if you vould like to go out vith me…” he explained quietly.

 

The pale teenager was caught completely off guard. “Wha’?” He stared at Kurt, wondering what the normally blue dude was thinking. “ _You_ … wanna go out wit’ _me_?” Kurt finally looked up into amber eyes. “Why me? This ain’t a trick, is it?” He grew angry again. “Did Wanda put ya up ta this?!” He was completely skeptical.

 

Kurt quickly shook his head, waving his hands in a placating motion. “Of course not! I swear I’m not that type a guy! Sure, I play pranks every now and then, but I wouldn’t purposefully hurt your feelings!”

 

Todd couldn’t help but smirk at the frantic teen. “Calm down, foo’. I’m just messin’ wit’ ya.” He stepped closer to Kurt and stared into his fake brown eyes. “But why do ya wanna go out wit’ _me_?”

 

Taking Todd’s hand carefully in his, Kurt stared back at him unflinchingly. “Because I want to get to know you. All we ever do is fight, but because you and I are so much alike, it couldn’t hurt to at least talk, could it?”

 

Todd could feel Kurt’s much larger three-fingered, fuzzy hand holding his pale, webbed one. Right then, he realized just how much alike they really were.

 

“Even if you don’t want to date me, could we at least try to be friends? I actually really kind of like you a lot…” Kurt trailed off.

 

Todd stared down at their joined hands. He could tell Kurt was getting more and more anxious than he already was. His silence probably was not helping the blue teen at all. But did he want this? Todd knew he liked Wanda. He’s liked her for a really long time. He also knew that she would never like him. That had been proven earlier. But here was Nightcrawler, an X-Man, asking for them to go out with each other. Did he really want to? Could he really like another guy like that?

 

Then again, his popularity couldn’t get much lower.

 

Todd thought back to what he saw in the kitchen. He had been jealous that Wanda had kissed Kurt, not the other way around. So, did he like Kurt, then?

 

He had a very soothing voice, and the accent was kind of a turn on…

 

When Todd looked back at Kurt’s face, he nearly laughed. Kurt’s face was flush with normally invisible embarrassment. His hands were twitching and his eyes were desperate. Todd could easily imagine that prehensile tail of his lashing back and forth. Right now it was probably squeezing Kurt’s stomach or leg wherever Kurt hid that thing while his watch was on.

 

His sharp teeth were worrying his bottom lip.

 

Todd suddenly smirked. “Well…” he started. “I neva’ really considered myself inta guys, but…” Kurt’s eyes lit up as he spotted the mischief in Toad’s. “I guess… since ya happen ta be really hot, I could make an exception…” he finished with a wink. He squeezed Kurt’s hand in his own and started to drag him off towards the city. “I’ve always had a soft spot fer cats, anyway.”

 

Kurt laughed, easily keeping up with his new Toad. “Oh, so I’m a cat now, am I?”

 

“O’ Course, foo’,” Todd said. “So, where we goin’?”

 

“Wherever you want,” Kurt answered.

 

Todd’s smirk widened. “In tha’ case, yer payin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took three years of German in high school, which was when I wrote this.
> 
> Sie - she  
> Und - and  
> Ich bin keine gut um dass denn… - I am no good at this…  
> Verdammt - damn/ damn it  
> Ja - yes  
> Und dann sie kusst mich… - and then she kissed me…  
> Nein - no  
> Du mit möchtest mir gehen… - you will go out with me…


End file.
